


Jealousy

by twoheartsx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Choking, It's foreshadowing, It's mostly just them doing the do, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shark get Jealous, the ending is kinda sad, this is smut with a hint of sadness and little bits of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Ryoga has a jealous streak and Quattro knows it. It's time for Ryoga to remind him just who he belongs to.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly wrote itself and I loved every moment of it. Let me know if I missed anything. I hope you guys like it!

Ryoga let out a low growl as he watched Quattro sign adagraph after autograph for gushing fans. He honestly found all the fans, all this attention, annoying. But of course Quattro had to put on his kind face for his fans. If only they knew how much of an asshole Quattro could be when he knew no one was looking. The face he wore for his fans was a mask, one he’d worn for years. Quattro had a mask for each person, a different face and different persona. Everyone except Ryoga. It always seemed that Ryoga could see through any mask Quattro tried to put on. He could break it apart and bring out the real Quattro, bring out Thomas Arclight. 

Ryoga sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was getting tired of waiting for Quattro to finish signing things for all these girls. He gritted his teeth when he saw the way Quattro smiled at the fangirls. He wanted to march over there and remind everyone that Quattro was very much taken. Quattro was his and his alone. These girls, no not just them, no one could have him. No fangirl or fanboy. No one. He snarled when he saw Quattro shoot him a look and smirk. He was doing this on purpose. 

“Well ladies as much as I enjoy your company I must get to my room. I’m so terribly exhausted from dueling and traveling.” Quattro handed the notebook he’d just signed back to the blond girl standing in front of him. She took it, grinning wide. Quattro shoots Ryoga another smirk, adding a wink. Ryoga wanted so badly to shove Quattro against the wall and make him use that mouth for something other than smirking. 

“Will you be back to sign more for us later?” One of the girls asked. Ryoga found her voice extremely annoying due to how high pitched it was. Quattro just gave her a sweet smile. 

“Maybe. I’ll do my best.” His gaze then turned to Ryoga. He had a fire in his eyes that told Ryoga the only one who’d have his attention for the rest of the night was him. Quattro walked over and quickly grabbed Ryoga’s hand. The two quickly climbed into the first available elevator. Once the doors were closed Quattro began chuckling. 

“Is my little shark jealous?” Quattro asked, looking over at his boyfriend. Ryoga gritted his teeth and grabbed Quattro by the front of his shirt. He pulled him down so they were eye to eye. 

“You’re an ass you know that right?” Ryoga growled and then smashed their lips together. Quattro’s hands immediately went to Ryoga’s waist, pulling him closer by the loops in his jeans. He felt Ryoga sink his teeth into his lower lip. Quattro moved his hand to grab Ryoga’s butt. Ryoga pulled back at the sound of the elevator doors opening. 

“Let's get to our room so you can remind me just how much I’m yours.” Quattro grabbed Ryoga’s hand, pulling him down the hallway. Ryoga kept up pretty well. They took turns pulling each other down the hallway, both eager to let out these feelings. Something about dueling got them fired up, in need of a different kind of release. The jealousy Quattro riled up in Ryoga was just an added bones. They reached their room in no time. Ryoga quickly pulled the room key out of his pocket, sliding the card. Once the door was opened Quattro pressed his body to Ryoga’s again, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Ryoga wrapped his arms around Quattro’s neck, opening his mouth to allow Quattro to deepen the kiss. Quattro kicked the door closed behind them then guided him and Ryoga to the bed. Ryoga pulled away as his back hit the bed. Quattro began unbuttoning his shirt and smirked at Ryoga. 

“Want me to make it a show for you?” Quattro asked, his smirk widening. Ryoga felt his cheeks heating up at Quattro’s question. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle the man. Quattro already knew the answer to his question. Of course Ryoga wanted him to put on a show. A show just for him and him alone. Quattro slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Ryoga licked his lips, watching as Quattro’s hands slid down his well toned chest to the edge of his jeans. He started unbuttoning his pants, smirking wider at how Ryoga’s eyes followed his every movement. Ryoga was so enamoured with Quattro and everything he did. Quattro slipped out of his pants, kicking them off to the side where his shirt was. Quattro was left in his boxers as he stepped closer to Ryoga. 

“You’re a bit overdressed. How about I help you get out of those clothes?” Quattro was already pushing the jacket down Ryoga’s arms as he said the words. Ryoga shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of Quattro’s clothes. Quattro’s mouth latched onto Ryoga’s neck, sucking harshly. He had all the intent to leave marks and he knew soon Ryoga would return the favor. Memories of their first time flashed through Quattro’s mind. It was after a particularly heated duel between the two of them. Somehow Ryoga had ended up in Quattro’s room. Both heated that lead to Quattro knocking everything off the counter in the bathroom and taking Ryoga right there. 

“Is your mind wandering?” Ryoga asked, slight annoyance in his tone. Quattro pulled back, pulling Ryoga’s shirt of his head. He tossed it on the floor and then pushed Ryoga back, kissing down his chest. He made sure his kisses were hot, open mouth kisses. He ran his tongue over Ryoga’s skin, stopping every now and then to leave marks. Once he reached the edge of Ryoga’s pants, he looked up at his lover who was watching him with heavy eyes. 

“Just remembering the first time this happened. You seemed to enjoy watching yourself in the mirror.” Quattro replied and started undoing Ryoga’s pants. Ryoga flushed with embarrassment at the memory. He quickly recovered, smirking at Quattro. 

“I seem to remember you taking great pleasure in watching us in the mirror.” Ryoga knew how big Quattro’s ego could be. His was pretty big as well. He knew both of them took great pleasure in knowing they were satisfying the other in ways no one else could. Quattro blushed, but kept his cocky smirk as he pulled off Ryoga’s pants and underwear in one tug. He tossed them to the side with the others, moving his head to press a kiss to Ryoga’s thigh. He felt Ryoga’s hands tangle in his hair, a moan escaping his boyfriend. 

Quattro slowly took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, earning a moan from Ryoga. He placed his hands on Ryoga’s hips, holding them down as he slowly took more of his boyfriend’s length in his mouth. Ryoga tightened his hold on Quattro’s hair and pulled on it, a string of curses and Quattro’s name spilled from his lips. Quattro bobbed his head slowly taking his time at first, but soon picked up the pace, taking Ryoga deeper. He fought back the urge to gag as Ryoga touched the back of his throat. He looked up at his boyfriend, watching his expression as he moved up and down on his length. Their eyes met as a particularly loud moan escaped Ryoga. Quattro couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be inside Ryoga. He pulled back, wiping the precum and saliva from his lips with the back of his hand. 

“I need to be in you right now.” Quattro wasn’t shy about his desires. Not now when they both needed this so bad. Ryoga reached over, grabbing up the bottle of lube. Ryoga sat up and opened the bottle. 

“You treated me to such a good show I think I’ll give you a little fanservice of your own.” Ryoga smirked and squeezed a good amount of lube onto his hand. Once he had it spread over his fingers he got on his knees on the bed, reaching his hand back to push one finger inside himself. He let out a moan as he pushed the finger in. Quattro watched him closely, eyes filled with lust. Ryoga added a second finger, biting his lip at the pain and pleasure that came from the stretch. He was eager to have Quattro inside him, to reach those places his fingers couldn’t seem to. Once he knew he could comfortably add another one he added a third finger. He looked into Quattro’s eyes as he moved his fingers. Quattro was watching him closely, lip between his teeth as he watched Ryoga finger himself. 

“I’m ready to remind you just who you belong to.” Ryoga pulled his fingers out and grabbed up the bottle of lube again, pouring some onto his hand. “Take off your underwear and get on the bed. Lean on some pillows, I want a good angle when I’m having the ride of my life.” Ryoga smirked as he said his demands. He made sure his tone was demanding. A smile spread over Quattro’s face as he did as he was told. He stripped off his boxers and then climbed onto the bed, propping some pillows up so he could lean against the headboard. He leaned back, looking at Ryoga, smirking. 

“I’m ready when you are.” Quattro said, watching as Ryoga moved closer, running his fingers along Quattro’s sensitive thighs. He wrapped the lube covered hand around Quattro's length, moving his hand slowly. Quattro opened his mouth to moan out Ryoga’s name when Ryoga pressed their mouths together, slipping his tongue into Quattro’s mouth. He swallowed Quattro’s moans as he moved his hand quicker. He made sure to move from base to tip, running his thumb over the head. Ryoga pulled back, pulling his hand back. 

“You’re mine.” Ryoga growled, straddling Quattro’s lap and slowly lowering himself onto Quattro’s length. Quattro’s hand moved to Ryoga’s hips, his own hips arching up to drive himself deeper. Ryoga was so warm and tight and Quattro couldn’t get enough of being inside him. Of being one with him. Ryoga wrapped his arms around Quattro’s neck, pressing their mouths together as the two of them moved together. Their bodies nearly in perfect sync, though they’d had lots of practice. Both of them always in need of releasing pent up energy and they took great comfort in each others bodies. They took comfort in each others presence. Something about one made the other feel strangely at ease. Ryoga was sure it was called love, but he didn’t feel like saying it outloud. Ryoga took a fist full of Quattro’s hair, pulling it as he bit his boyfriend’s lower lip. 

“Sometimes I just wanna strangle you.” Ryoga growled, slamming his hips down harder. It felt so good. They always had the best makeup sex and Ryoga loved it. 

“Then go ahead. That’s what we have a safe word in place for.” It didn’t take much more prompting from Quattro for Ryoga to wrap a hand around Quattro’s neck. He gave a light squeeze, watching Quattro gasp. He gave a light squeeze every time his hips crashed down against Quattro’s. 

“You’re mine, Thomas Arclight. Mine and mine alone. No one else gets you.” Ryoga growled, leaning his head back. Quattro’s hand’s moved from Ryoga’s hips to his butt, giving a rough squeeze. Ryoga wrapped his arms around Quattro’s neck again, digging his nails into his back. 

“I’m all yours. No one else gets me like you do.” Quattro pressed his lips to Ryoga’s shoulder, running his tongue over the scar on his shoulder. He could feel the deep scratches Ryoga was leaving on his back. He couldn’t wait for Ryoga to kiss them and run his tongue along them latter. 

“I’m close.” Ryoga whispered, eyes closing tight as he moved his hips harder. He was so close. Quattro flipped them over, grabbing one of Ryoga’s hands, interlocking their fingers as he thrusted roughly into him. 

“Me too. You’re so good.” Quattro whispers something that sounds close to ‘I love you’ as he presses their lips together. Quattro reached his other hand down and started pumping Ryoga’s length. Ryoga squeezed Quattro’s hand, moaning against his lovers lips as he came in Quattro’s hand. He felt Quattro spill over inside him a few seconds later. Quattro rested his head against Ryoga’s shoulder as the two of them rode out their orgasms. After a few minutes Quattro pulled out and rolled over, laying next to Ryoga. He brought Ryoga’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingers as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I find it funny. In front of everyone you act like this tough jerk, but really you’re so soft.” Quattro’s point was only further proven by Ryoga cuddling up to Quattro, resting his head on his shoulder. Quattro wrapped his arms around Ryoga, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Shut up. I’m not soft.” Ryoga mumbled, closing his eyes. Both of them were tired. They’d been dueling a lot lately. Both were exhausted. Quattro felt himself starting to fall asleep as well. They’d have to clean up later. 

“I want to stay like this forever. I want to be with you forever.” Quattro admitted before falling asleep. Ryoga frowned against Quattro’s chest. 

“I wish we could.” Ryoga whispered, trying to put from his mind his recent discoveries. Trying not to think about what he really was. And about what that could mean for his future. As he fell asleep all he thought of was the good times with Quattro and how he hoped to keep them close, no matter the outcome.


End file.
